


Венерианская ксенозоология

by chubush



Category: Lucky Starr - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Венере Верзила заинтересовался ксенозоологией. Он еще не знал, что ксенозоологи одни из самых упрямых людей в Солнечной системе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Венерианская ксенозоология

«Здравствуй, Верзила!

Я прошу прощения, что не сразу ответил на твое письмо. Оно дало мне столько информации, что я полностью погрузился в работу. В настоящее время опознаны почти все животные с твоих рисунков. Кстати, их вместе с комментариями прикладываю к письму, трех существ не удалось найти до сих пор, но моя ученая группа не отчаивается.

Из опознанных хочу отметить ранее не описанные виды — морскую ленту Джонса и иглистую глобулу Верзилы. Такие названия даны им в твою честь. Надеюсь, тебе будет приятно знать, что в океанах Венеры теперь есть твои тезки.

А теперь самая важная новость — наша группа смогла отловить псевдорыбу-стрелу. Твое гениальное предположение полностью подтвердилось. Надеюсь, ты не против, что это существо мы назвали в честь поймавшего его лаборанта. В этот день у парня был день рождения, и хотелось поздравить его необычным способом, но название не отменяет твоих заслуг по первому описанию этой удивительной рыбы.

Я обсудил ситуацию с советником Эвансом, который дал высокую оценку твоим способностям. Я считаю, ты должен подать заявку на получение статуса члена Совета Науки. За время путешествий с советником Старром, я думаю, ты неоднократно заслужил эту честь, а теперь в твоем багаже есть и научное открытие. Ты же собираешься его зарегистрировать? Я подготовлю все необходимые документы и вышлю их по первому требованию.

P. S. И, пожалуйста, тоже обращайся ко мне на «ты».

С уважением, советник Джейсон Карвер.»

Верзила несколько раз перечитал письмо, тяжело вздохнул и уставился в потолок квартиры Лаки в Интернациональном городе. Не так он хотел начать последний день отдыха. Пусть он всегда ворчал, когда они бывали на Земле, но испортить законный отпуск считал форменным безобразием.

Верзила перевел взгляд на письмо, которое было напечатано на бумаге, маркированной личным знаком советника Карвера. Оно пришло по пневмопочте с утренним выпуском городских газет и кучей приглашений на всевозможные мероприятия.

Верзила решил посоветоваться с Лаки, который в последнее утро отпуска любил поваляться в кровати допоздна. Дверь в его комнату никогда не запиралась, а Лаки хоть и бурчал на Верзилу, но всегда выслушивал его мысли в любое время суток. Вот и сейчас он полулежал в постели с книгой в руках, которую сразу отложил, когда увидел Верзилу. Тот молча забрался на широкую кровать, сел, скрестив ноги и заявил:

— Мне нужен твой совет.

— Конечно.

— Помнишь, когда мы были на Венере и выбрались из-под гигантского оранжевого пятна, мимо нас проплыло огромное количество морской живности?

— Да, — Лаки заинтересовался, почему Верзила вспомнил этот далекий эпизод их карьеры.

— Я тогда хорошо их рассмотрел. Зрелище было в высшей степени притягательное...

— Ага, ты просто прилип к иллюминатору. Я думал, намертво.

Верзила проигнорировал реплику Лаки и продолжил рассказывать:

— Особенно я засмотрелся на странную рыбу-стрелу. Все спешили на пиршество и были просто иллюстрацией слова «стрела». Она же все время отклонялась от курса вверх-вниз-влево-вправо. Не сильно, но на фоне остальных заметно, — Верзила вздохнул. — Позже совсем не было времени подумать, только после завершения дела я вернулся к венерианским животным. Помнишь, ты дал мне книгу по ксенозоологии?

— Да.

— В начале там есть глава про венерианский планктон, и одним из первых описывается морской мотылек, который является пищей для множества видов. В статье назывались типичные методы ловли, с помощью которых морские обитатели им лакомятся. И там было это движение вверх-вниз-влево-вправо! Правда, оно зафиксировано у медузообразных видов, которые почти неподвижны, а передвигаются только с помощью подводных течений. Но меня осенило: та рыба-стрела только притворялась хищником, а сама питалась морскими мотыльками. Почему ты улыбаешься?

— Мне нравится слушать, как ты говоришь то, о чем я не имею ни малейшего понятия. Это так... — Лаки попытался подобрать замену не совсем приличному слову, пришедшему на ум, но не смог.

Верзила гордо вскинулся.

— Пески Марса! Я могу про уйму таких вещей рассказать, но не хочу тратить время зря. Так вот, я зарисовал всех существ, которых смог вспомнить, и отправил вместе со своими размышлениями автору этой книги по ксенозоологии. Извини, Лаки, для сопроводительного письма я взял твою бумагу советника, чтобы привлечь максимум внимания к своему сообщению. Конечно, я уточнил, кто пишет.

Из всей сообщенной информации Лаки вычленил самую важную часть и спросил:

— О, ты умеешь рисовать?

Верзила закатил глаза.

— Да, детские рисунки... Не очень похоже, но я старался передавать цвет и пропорции.

— И сколько было рисунков?

— Пятьдесят два.

— Ничего себе, — удивился Лаки, но Верзила услышал недоверие в его голосе.

Он взвился.

— У меня, в отличие от всяких длинноногих с Земли, замечательная память на лица.

— Хм, не знал, что у венерианского зверья есть лица.

— Да уж краше, чем у некоторых...

— Не дуйся.

Верзила решил, что обижаться сейчас невыгодно, поэтому глубоко вздохнул и протянул Лаки письмо советника Карвера.

— Вот пришло сегодня утром по пневмопочте. Как ты считаешь, что ответить?

Глаза Лаки быстро пробежали по строчкам письма, а губы против воли сложились в улыбку, которая становилась все шире. Верзила предупредил:

— Только попробуй засмеяться!

Лаки дочитал, вернул письмо адресату и задумчиво уточнил:

— Ты хочешь стать советником? Ты знаешь мое мнение, что давно пора.

— А в лоб?

— Так бы сразу и сказал, что просто не можешь подобрать вежливых слов для отказа.

Верзила неохотно сказал:

— Не хочу пререкаться с Джейсоном. Я по своему опыту знаю, что спорить с советниками бесполезно, особенно, когда это приятные люди.

Лаки не стал комментировать абсолютно верное утверждение, вместо этого произнес:

— Пожалуйста, покажи рисунки.

Верзила достал из кармана электронную линзу, которую получил вместе с письмом. В свернутом состоянии она была не больше человеческого ногтя, но растягивалась до размеров стандартного листа бумаги. Верзила вывел на активированную линзу свои рисунки с комментариями советника Карвера и показал Лаки, который внимательно рассмотрел каждое изображение. Когда рисунки закончились, он проговорил:

— Я большинство этих существ не помню. Не уверен, что я видел их...

— У тебя были мозги другим заняты, а земляне так устроены, что не могут думать о двух вещах одновременно. Жалко вас.

Верзила дотронулся пальцем до левого края линзы и пролистал рисунки до нужного.

— Если меня спросят, вот это существо вылитый ты. Его еще не обнаружили, но однажды это случится, и тогда я дам ему твое имя.

Из линзы на Лаки смотрел трехглазый шарик, распадающийся на множество щупалец и с легкостью соединяющийся обратно.

— Как ты оригинально меня видишь! Я бы не отказался от щупалец, они бы позволили мне...

Лаки сделал резкий рывок, цапнул Верзилу за ногу и подтащил к себе. Серьезный разговор превратился в шутливую схватку, из которой Верзила вышел победителем. Если, конечно, считать победителем того, кто успешно вырвался и, показав язык, ретировался в свою комнату.

Там Верзила сел сочинять ответное письмо, которое отправит с дороги на Тритон и тем самым создаст вид, что не получал предыдущего. Он вежливо осведомился о работе и описал ряд идей, которые пришли к нему в голову при чтении книги «Оазисы на дне венерианского океана». В конце письма Верзила уточнил, что это просто предположения. Если они окажутся полезными в работе, он будет очень рад.

Верзила подумал немного и добавил, что не против, если бы его имя нигде не указывалось. Отлично! Он понадеялся, что забудет эту историю, как страшный сон.

(Спустя четыре месяца)

«Здравствуй, Верзила!

Спасибо за твои идеи. К письму я прилагаю подробный разбор с объяснениями, а также список книг, которые могут вызвать у тебя интерес. Я попросил сообщить мне, когда к тебе в руки попадет это письмо, чтобы быть четко уверенным, что оно дошло. Также высылаю тебе свежее издание трехтомной Венерианской ксенозоологии. Оно наполовину дополнено новой информацией, в том числе и твоими открытиями. Я взял на себя смелость указать тебя в составе авторской коллегии...»

— Лаки, почему все советники так упрямы! Я думал, что это только твоя особенность.

Лаки спрятал улыбку за кружкой с мятным чаем. Он не вмешивался в ксенозоологическую историю, но был уверен, что рано или поздно советник Карвер добьется своего.

— Ты прекратишь свое участие в этой работе?

Верзила рявкнул:

— Конечно. Чтоб я еще хоть раз помог этим непонятливым советникам!

Он отвернулся и стал дальше читать длинное письмо Карвера, а Лаки подумал, что следующим он обязательно возьмет задание на Венере.


End file.
